White Knight, Dark Queen
by Weapon of Choice
Summary: Sinister events begin when an Outer Rim queen goes against the Senate. A 22 year old Obi-Wan tries to help only to find himself entangled in the action.
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This story is a bit of a different spin on the Obi-Wan falling in love theme. It doesn't really end happily for anyone and my added characters are very well developed in my mind. Purists beware-Ziost is full of MY mythology. I don't own Star Wars but I do own Savage, Akahra, Hallion, Balinor, and anyone else from Ziost.  
  
THANK YOU  
  
  
  
Thousands of years ago the ice planet of Ziost was controlled by the powerful DelSar family. The people were oppressed for many years until a rebellion led by the last of the DuLis family, Tayaren. Her forces made a desperate attempt to overthrow the DelSar, even pleading to the Jedi council for support. This was denied, yet the rebel forces prevailed in spite of it. Tayaren was set up as the Ky, or high queen, of their government. Tayaren-Ky DuLis placed a diplomatic government in charge with her acting as head official. Peace was restored along with a matriarchal regime. Rank as the Ky was passed from mother to daughter along with a strong dislike of the Jedi. The Ziostians forged an unmatched fighting force for an army, almost forgotten on the fringe of the galaxy. Thousands of years later they were finally recognized by the Senate, though the Ziostians cared not for that. Jedi, still disliked, were sent to make contact with this newly recognized martial super power. A tentative relationship was established, but threatened to break when the ruling Ky was assassinated. With this the Ziostians began an intricate involvement in the background of the galaxy, and the new Ky was set to become an unknown super power to be reckoned with. 


	2. Every Inch the Queen

Obi-Wan looked around the palace of the Ziostian capitol. Everything was decked with ostentatious gems and precious stones.  
  
"That is their income here," Qui-Gonn said, noticing his Padawan's curious gaze, "they mine. It's their only resource available on this ice planet, but one that has made them very wealthy."  
  
Obi-Wan was fascinated by the architecture of the palace. Ice was somehow implemented into everything. The throne room in which they were waiting was massive. A flight of white marble stairs tapered at the top to the actual jewel encrusted throne, a massive seat made of silver set with clear, valuable stones.  
  
"Where is the actual Ky?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
Qui-Gonn smiled, "These ladies have a tendency to do things in their own time. Especially when it comes to the Jedi. There is no love lost there."  
  
He paused, "You remember this Ky don't you? When you were young we visited here much."  
  
Obi-Wan vaguely remembered what seemed like a lifetime ago, having to look out for the very young girl destined to be queen while Qui-Gonn negotiated with her mother. The girl had been an incredible fighter even at that age, and had a smart mouth and fiery temper if Obi-Wan remembered right.  
  
"We stopped negotiations after the last Ky was assassinated. That was some time ago," Obi-Wan stated.  
  
Qui-Gonn looked oddly pained, "Ky-Nal was a good woman. She was the closest the Jedi ever came to an understanding with the Ziostians, I only hope her daughter will be as reasonable."  
  
"And there was no father? That was a large scandal if I remember, the Ky having a daughter but never naming the father. Caused raised eyebrows even as far as Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Some things are left not to be understood, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gonn said with an unreadable look.  
  
Suddenly a door on the back of the throne platform slid open and a young man stepped out. He could have been no older than 24 or 25. Behind him was an elaborately dressed young woman. The distance between the Jedi and the actual throne made it hard to tell much else.  
  
"Please come up," her voice had an imperial, yet still distinctly youthful sound.  
  
The two Jedi approached and Obi-Wan finally got a good look at the Ky. She couldn't have been more than 19 by his calculations, but she looked every in the queen. She was rather short and had extremely pale skin made paler by frosted makeup. Copper brown hair was intricately twisted and braided, reaching almost to her waist, cascading over her shoulders and almost covering an incredibly detailed tattoo on her upper arm. The dress had a strapless corseted bodice and a massive skirt and train all in black. She fixed her electric blue eyes on the Jedi.  
  
"Welcome Master Qui-Gonn," she said formally, then smiled and surprisingly embraced the Jedi Master.  
  
"It's been a long time child," Qui-Gonn said with some emotion.  
  
"Too long," she said then turned to Obi-Wan. She looked at him rather appraisingly," and you are no longer the boy I remember, Obi-Wan. You're quite grown up."  
  
Obi-Wan had to suppress a laugh at a girl almost 4 years his junior calling him grown up.  
  
"And you too, my queen," he said trying to hold down a smile.  
  
Savage-Ky caught the look and playfully smacked Obi-Wan on the arm. He openly smiled at the young queen.  
  
"She might not be so bad," he thought, remembering the young girl he had entertained once.  
  
"Now then," Savage-Ky said, again resuming her formal manner, "let us discuss the business at hand." 


	3. Negotiations

"The Senate wishes to have the Ziostian army align with the Jedi, with the Jedi Counsel acting as jurisdiction for both…"  
  
"That means being under the power of the Senate and the Jedi," Savage cut in on Qui-Gonn, "my people will never agree to that and neither will I."  
  
"It would give the Ziostians more sway on the Senate," Qui-Gonn offered.  
  
"We don't want sway. Ziostians fight for home and family, not as mercenaries of the Senate," Savage-Ky fired back proudly.  
  
Obi-Wan flinched at the Ky's implication that the Jedi did.  
  
"We don't want to be peacekeepers," Savage continued, "we want to be left alone. We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"Can you?" Obi-Wan broke in, "did you ever find the last Ky's assassin?"  
  
Savage snapped her eyes away from Qui-Gonn to look at Obi-Wan. A look of shocked rage flashed across her face, making Obi-Wan wish he hadn't spoken.  
  
"What he means," Qui-Gonn amended, "is how do you know you're safe?"  
  
"I can take care of myself quite effectively," Savage said simply, "and Balinor helps."  
  
She gestured to the young man who had accompanied her out. Tall, handsome and well-built, Obi-Wan could see the appeal Balinor would have as a companion to the Ky.  
  
Savage sighed, " I don't exactly understand what you wish to accomplish here."  
  
"The Senate just wants you to consider it," Qui-Gonn said.  
  
"I will, just give me some time. How long do you both plan to stay on Ziost?" Savage asked.  
  
"I am leaving soon," Qui-Gonn said, "but I'm leaving Obi-Wan here until you come to your decision."  
  
"I need to talk to my statesmen," Savage said as she stood up, "we will hold a vote, but I know what the result will be."  
  
"At least I can report to the Senate that I tried," Qui-Gonn said.  
  
"Tell me," Savage said as she watched Qui-Gonn, "if you were me would you advocate alliance with the Jedi?"  
  
Qui-Gonn debated for a moment then said slowly, "No, I wouldn't."  
  
Savage-Ky smiled wryly, "I didn't think so."  
  
With that she swept out of the throne room with Balinor, leaving the Jedi alone.  
  
Qui-Gonn turned to Obi-Wan, "Don't try to talk her into anything. Savage will decide what is best for her people on her own."  
  
"She won't join the Jedi then," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"No," Qui-Gonn replied, "but she may agree to friendship on her terms."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He realized that there was much he needed to learn about these people, and that friendship was probably the best the Senate could hope for. The Ky might be rather young, but she was obviously no pushover.  
  
"I'll do my best, Master," Obi-Wan said. 


	4. Risky Business

Akhara DelSar and Hallion DenMor watched Savage-Ky as she dropped into a chair behind her desk in the main diplomatic office. Balinor quietly moved into his place standing behind her.  
  
"They want us to be under the power of the Jedi," Savage sighed, "I will not have my army at the Senate's beck and call."  
  
Akhara immediately caught her eye with his. He was the head statesman of Ziost and only about 25. One of the last heirs of the once powerful DelSar family, Akhara had earned his place by raw talent and intelligence. His physical appearance didn't hurt either. He was tall, almost 6 feet, and thin yet muscular lending to the belief that he was probably fairly athletic. He shoved a hand through his tousled almost black hair that looked like he'd either tried very hard to get it that way, or there was no time to do anything else with it except put some gel in it and run. Knowing Akhara, Savage assumed the latter.  
  
"Why are they trying to negotiate now?" he said giving Savage a shrewd, knowing look.  
  
"The Senate is pushing it," the Ky said, "I think they're afraid."  
  
Hallion nodded. He was second in order to Akhara, and hardly older than the high queen. Relatively short with large blue eyes and jet-black hair, he distinctly favored a little boy. His charming good looks contrasted abruptly with Akhara's more suave ones, and Balinor's more tough ones.  
  
"Afraid of us or afraid of something else?" he questioned.  
  
"Probably both. I think this is a bid to keep tabs on us," Savage replied.  
  
"The road runs both ways, Sav," Akhara said in his placid, unreadable manner.  
  
The Ky looked at him closely.  
  
"You think I should consider it?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"No, not on their terms," he said slowly, "but I see nothing wrong with working with them."  
  
"With them or for them?" Hallion broke in.  
  
"I know they probably won't be satisfied with that," Savage said to Akhara.  
  
"I don't like it," Balinor spoke up for the first time, "have you heard the rumors of the power struggle going on there? We take sides, we're liable to put ourselves at risk."  
  
"Then we won't get that close," Akhara said simply.  
  
Balinor snorted, " Easier said than done."  
  
Akhara's strikingly handsome face twisted into one of his easy smiles.  
  
"I think we can manage. You forget they haven't dealt with our queen yet," he said. 


	5. An Interesting Development

The following day Obi-Wan and Qui-Gonn entered one of the staterooms. Savage was already seated in the room in a black leather chair. Behind her stood her two head statesmen and the ever present Balinor. She was dressed casually in black leather pants and a black tank top. Her military boots were kicked up on the table in front of her. A young girl stood in front of one of the statesmen.  
  
"These are my leaders of state," Savage said, "Akhara and Hallion."  
  
She smiled and gestured to the young girl, " And that is Hallion's niece, Aladra. She wishes to be a statesman herself, so her uncle has her here for a while."  
  
The young girl smiled and blushed. Hallion proudly put his hand on his niece's shoulder.  
  
Akhara stepped forward.  
  
"We regret we are not able to align with the Senate," he said, " but allow them to know that they have our support. We do not feel at this time that joining with the Jedi would benefit our people."  
  
Qui-Gonn nodded," You will still hold a vote?"  
  
"Yes," Savage said, "but I promise the outcome will not be in the Senate's favor."  
  
"Just the same, I will leave Obi-Wan here so I can report to the Senate. Why the Senate is so concerned about this I cannot fathom," Qui-Gonn said, " I leave today."  
  
"Fine," the Ky said with a nod, "Obi-Wan is welcome to stay, I just regret that he hasn't much reason to."  
  
"You never know, you highness. I may be of some use," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
Savage raised an eyebrow. Balinor simply glared at the young Jedi. Akhara, from his corner, watched the whole exchange with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"All right then, that's settled," Savage said, "I'm sorry our hospitality is not need for you Master Qui-Gonn, but Obi-Wan has anything he wants at his disposal."  
  
"I thank you your highness," Qui-Gonn said with a bow.  
  
Obi-Wan looked closely at the two statesmen. Hallion he judged to be passive and a little unsure of himself for being in such a high position. Akhara on the other hand looked extremely self-assured. Not much seemed to get past him and there was a faint glimmer in him that warned Obi-Wan if pushed the young man could hold his own, physically and mentally. No wonder Savage seemed to lean on him.  
  
"Are they all that good looking?" Obi-Wan thought with amusement as he took in Akhara's high, perfect cheekbones and Hallion's charming, boyish face, "it's enough to intimidate one."  
  
"Those two are exceptional, actually."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock. Savage's voice had just seared across his mind. He looked closely at the Ky. There was no perceptible change on her face, but he knew he had heard something.  
  
"This may get interesting," he thought to himself as he and Qui-Gonn left the room. 


	6. Uncertain Implications

"I shouldn't have done that," Savage said with a laugh as she threw herself down next to Akhara, "but the look on his face was priceless."  
  
Akhara smiled at the youn queen.  
  
"Ever so prudent," he said sarcastically.  
  
Savage laughed again, "He's just so…proper. He needs to have a fire lighted under him occasionally."  
  
"Just make sure you're not the one getting burned. He's not stupid, he'll wonder what happened."  
  
"I know," Savage said with a sigh, "he should know."  
  
"You might want to be careful how much you tell him, you never know how he's going to react," Akhara raised an eyebrow, "and don't tell me you don't find him attractive. You've liked him in one capacity or another since you were both young."  
  
Savage's pale face colored a little, "That was nothing."  
  
Akhara gave a knowing smile. Savage so much like a little sister to him. He had grown up watching her develop into a strong young woman. Being an orphan, she and her mother had been the closest thing to family he had. When Savage's mother, Nal, had died, Akhara had taken over looking out for the girl. She trusted him.  
  
"Just be careful, all right?" he said.  
  
"You worry too much, Khar. It's completely innocent."  
  
Akhara gave a doubtful snort.  
  
" We haven't seen each other in over nine years!" Savage said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"I'll take your word on all that," Akhara said as he slung his arm companionably around the queen's shoulders.  
  
"You do that," Savage retorted, "you tend to your scheming, I'll tend to my business."  
  
"Speaking of scheming," Akhara said, "who do you think is behind this Senate push?"  
  
Savage pondered momentarily, "Someone I probably won't like."  
  
"I wonder how badly they want this alliance," he said, a carefully unreadable look on his face.  
  
Savage pulled away and scrutinized him.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think someone on the Senate would go to extremes?"  
  
"I think we still don't know who killed your mother."  
  
Both friends lapsed into silence pondering the uncertain implications. 


	7. The Truth

Obi-Wan was bored. He had been nowhere but the guest wing of the palace for the past three days. Qui-Gon had left to report to the Senate and Obi-Wan was alone and had nothing to occupy his time. The boredom drove him to finally cautiously explore the rest of the palace. The rooms were incredibly opulent. Obi-Wan was amazed at the richness of the place. As he wandered from room to room, he finally reached a massive garden actually housed inside the palace. Exotic species of all kinds of plants and small wildlife inhabited the area.  
  
"Incredible," Obi-Wan said in awe.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
Obi-Wan jerked to his left where the voice had come from. He had unknowingly come up behind a seated Savage-Ky.  
  
"Didn't see you there, you highness," he said with a slight bow.  
  
"You can stop that," Savage said with a smile, "my own subjects aren't that formal around me."  
  
"May I?" Obi-Wan said, gesturing to the bench.  
  
"Of course. I always come here when I get tired of political maneuvering," Savage replied.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he sat down then looked at the Ky searchingly.  
  
"I heard you the other day Savage, and you weren't talking."  
  
"Yes…" Savage said slowly, "that was me. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. A small joke at your expense."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Savage looked around slowly.  
  
"Let's call it my special gift."  
  
Obi-Wan realized that was his cue to drop the subject, but his interest was piqued.  
  
"Are you Force sensitive?" he asked.  
  
"I guess so," Savage said non-chalantly.  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe the flippancy of the statement.  
  
"But you should have been trained," he urged.  
  
"You don't understand some things yet, Obi-Wan," Savage said, "my people are very complex."  
  
"Then please help me understand," he said plaintively.  
  
The Ky looked at Obi-Wan closely. She could tell he was very serious. The thought passed through her mind that he was normally very serious.  
  
"You have my word as a Jedi that I will keep whatever you tell me confidential," he added.  
  
Savage sighed.  
  
"All right. I'll try to give you an abbreviated history of myself," she said, "my people dislike the Jedi strongly, I'm sure you realize that. My mother was the first to open any negotiations with them."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. Nothing shocking so far.  
  
"But there were other mitigating circumstances," Savage continued, "you have to understand that my father was, is, a Jedi." 


End file.
